Rules for Incantre
Welcome to Incantre, a medieval/fantasy role play sim. Visitors All explorers and visitors are welcome, though we do ask that you: *wear the 'Incantre Explorer' tag provided to you in the OOC Area & Market (this indicates you are a non-RPer while wearing it), *dress in medieval garments (as specified in the rules below), *do not interrupt any role players (though you are welcome to watch). If you have any questions, please do not hesitate to contact an admin or moderator. That's what we are here for! Groups & Community Be sure to join our group, Land of Incantre (copy & paste into chat, then click the link): secondlife:///app/group/fb9ce222-9c34-0a44-480a-1bec5399bb8e/about You must belong to the Land of Incantre group to RP in Incantre! We also have an optional group for OOC Chat with others in our community: secondlife:///app/group/1b4350fb-56fc-aafb-8ad3-e968501033d8/about Members of Incantre are encouraged to join our forums! Here you will find announcements, event information, community discussions, our most up-to-date rules and information, and much more! Land of Incantre Forums Incantre Rules Although the main thing we want is for all of our players to HAVE FUN and to be as creative as possible in their role play here, Incantre operates under a set of rules to enable a fully immersive role play experience for all of its role players. All visitors and members of our community are expected to adhere to the below, and other official rules as posted and provided by Incantre's Staff. Avatar Appearance Medieval Dress Code *A strict medieval dress code is enforced in role playing areas. : We strive for realism in our fantasy world and, in doing so, ask that each player do the same. No modern, Victorian, Steampunk, alien, sci-fi, futuristic, or mechanical clothing will be permitted. Furries and cartoon avatars will not be permitted. At any time you may be asked to modify your avatar if it is excessive in effects, scripts or prims, or is not suited to the theme of the sim. Particle effects should be used only in extremely limited, appropriate situations. Meeting appearance requirements will be subject to the decisions of the sim's owners, admins and mods. No Child AVs *No children, either avatars or NPCs, are permitted at any time. : Incantre is a mature role play environment in which mature, adult scenarios may arise. All characters must be portrayed as 18 years of age and older. All players must be at least 18 years of age. Anyone suspected of being under the age of 18 may be asked to leave the sim until their age can be verified. This will be decided at the discretion of the sim's owners, admins and mods. We realize that in true medieval times younger ages were often exposed to such adult settings, but in the interest of modern laws we are not flexible on this rule. Original Characters Only *Characters from existing books, movies, television shows or other works of fiction not of the player's own creation are not permitted and will not be approved. Anyone portraying such a character will be asked to cease and select another character to play. In-Sim Activities Start RPing! *New players can begin role playing almost immediately! : New players are given a grace period to get to know the sim and decide "who" they want to be prior to submitting their character sheet . As soon as you have read the rules, feel free to start RPing! However, please remember that you MUST belong to the main Land of Incantre group in order to RP within the sim and even prior to submitting a character sheet you will be held to our rules. Not reading the rules is not an excuse for not following them. Unapproved characters must be humanoid in form, and are restricted from playing one of our Uncommon or Foundling Races, flight, combat, joining additional Incantre settlements or guilds , or using any special powers or abilities beyond a normal "human" range. Restricted Flight *Only characters approved for flight should fly within the sim. : Unauthorized use of flight, through the use of a flight attachment or other means, may lead to warnings or further actions by sim's owners, admins and moderators. Those who are granted 'flight' for the purpose of swimming in Linden water should not abuse this privilege. No Meters! *No meters are used within Incantre. : All combat within the sim will be conducted via role play. Combat meters should not be worn at any time within Incantre. If participating players agree, dice may be used to determine the outcome of role play combat situations. (Onlookers do not count towards combat participants making this decision.) Weapon Use *In order to role play combat, your character must have the weapon used visible on their avatar. Weapons must be of a 'realistic' size and make. Period Weaponry Only *No modern weaponry is permitted at any time. : Matchlock guns or cannons may rarely be approved on a case by case basis with the visual inspection of weapon in question, demonstration by the player of a solid role playing ability, and a plausible and realistic reason for the use of the weapon. Spell Casting *All spells should be cast via role played actions. : Spell HUDs may only be used for visual effects within a limited area around the caster/target. No large scale effects should be used within the sim, with the exception of pre-approved conditions by owners, admins or moderators. If you are found to be using a spell HUD in a manner that causes excessive lag, which may be construed as griefing or which carries to large portions of the sim, you may be warned or banned at the discretion of the sim's owners, admins or moderators. For additional information on magic within our world, please see the Magic Rules, Arcane & Divine. No Griefing *Griefing in any format is not tolerated. : Griefers will be ejected and banned from the sim at the discretion of sim owners, admins and moderators. Inappropriate behaviors within the sim may result in a warning, a temporary ban or a permanent ban from the sim dependent upon the extent of the offense. The sim owners, admins and moderators are under no obligation to issue a warning prior to removal of a player from the sim. : The use of obnoxious/excessive emotes or gestures, offensive behavior and/or the unauthorized advertising, campaigning or recruiting of your products, cause or sim will lead to a warning and/or ban at the discretion of the sim's owners, admins or moderators. : Sim owners, admins and moderators may issue disciplinary action ranging from unofficial warnings up through permanent banning at their discretion, dependent on the severity of the matter being addressed. Repetitive warning may lead to more drastic action. Characters in Incantre Multiple Characters *Multiple characters by the same player are permitted. : We do not limit how many AVs you choose to bring to Incantre as unique characters, but we do ask that you disclose your alts to our Staff via your character sheet ; this information is kept confidential. : A maximum of two characters on the same AV may be permitted with Staff approval on a case-by-case basis. If you are allowed to utilize the same AV for two separate characters, you must use a flip title, RP Tool, and/or your display name to indicate which character you are currently playing. You may not flip characters mid-scene on the same AV. : You may not utilize information gained on one character while playing the other. Any reports of meta-gaming or god moding will be investigated and dealt with promptly by the Staff. Infractions will not be tolerated and you will be asked to cease playing on a particular AV or return to playing a single character only with your AV if you are found to have abused the privilege of having two. More severe cases may result in further disciplinary actions by the sim's owners, admins, and mods. Changing Characters *Character changes are permitted. : If after you've submitted a character sheet you find that your new character is not working out for you, or the character you have transferred into our world is no longer who you wish to be, you are permitted ONE character change with no stipulations after approval. There is no limited timeframe during which this can occur. After this initial change, you are asked to stay with your new character for a minimum of two months before requesting any additional changes. After that, character change requests will be considered only once every three months. Frequent changes are not encouraged, as they disrupt ongoing storylines and potentially inhibit not just your own role play development but that of those you interact with. : With any approved character change, you must first role play a close to your existing character before you begin playing a new character; this may be done by killing a character off, or by simply retiring them and having them leave Incantre. Retired characters cannot be brought back, so make this decision with care. (Please note that taking a leave from RP for an extended period does not constitute retiring your character; players returning and wishing to resume the same character after a long break should contact an owner, admin, or moderator if they are concerned about returning to active role play.) Death *Character death is not permanent. : If your character should meet an untimely end within Incantre, it is possible that they may be brought back from beyond the grave. Dead characters may continue to 'haunt' the world in the ethereal form of a ghost or spirit, but they cannot return to the living for at least 48 real-world hours after their death. You may choose to play a ghost for a longer period of time if you choose. While you are in ethereal form, you cannot interact with the physical world; your form would only be visible rarely to others, such as a shadow seen from the corner of the eye. Characters with some ability to speak with the dead are the only way you may communicate with the living. In order to return to life, you must have a role play scenario in which this occurs. We realize that it is not always possible to find a handy priest or necromancer able to perform a resurrection or otherwise raise your character from the dead, and so you may contact a sim owner, admin, or moderator to see if an alternate solution can be arranged. Coming back to life is not an easily accomplished feat, or no one would worry about dying. : If your character is banished to another plane of existence, similarly to if you die, you cannot return to the primary plane for at least 48 real-world hours.You may choose to take longer to return. You cannot interact with the world in any way. Characters with the rare means to communicate across the planes may be able to contact you with a great deal of effort. In order to return to the primary plane, you must have a role play scenario in which this occurs. We realize that it is not always possible to find a handy divine or arcane caster to hold the ceremony for such a feat, and so you may contact a sim owner, admin, or moderator to see if an alternative solution can be arranged. Travel between the planes is not an easily accomplisted feat, or all the Foundling races would be doing it. In-Sim Rentals Private residences are available throughout Incantre. *Private residences are just that: private. Private residences should be accessed only by those renting them and their guests. If a door is locked, you are not permitted to go beyond it. Anyone found to be entering a private residence without permission will be warned or banned dependent upon the severity of the issue and at the discretion of the sim's owners, admins and moderators. *Prim placement by renters: Items set out inside of, or within the immediate vicinity of, a private residence within the sim must fit the fantasy medieval role play environment of Incantre. Going over prim limits specified for your rental may result in the renter being asked to remove items or in the items being returned. Rent is charged weekly and, if allowed to run out, items will be returned to their owner. Any prims placed outside of the residence fall within the rules of prim placement by non-renters. Renters not complying with prim placement rules consecutively may have their renting privileges revoked at the discretion of the sim owners. *Prim placement by non-renters: We have opted to allow players to place items for use in role play on a temporary basis within Incantre. Items set out for role play purposes must fit the fantasy medieval environment of Incantre and must consist of 20 prims or less combined unless specific permission is granted by a sim owner, admin or moderator. Items may not be left out if no longer in use for role play and may not be rezzed within the sim for more than 12 hours. Items not fitting to the setting, appearing to have been abandoned, or remaining for longer than a 12 hour period without the express permission of the sim's owners, admins, or moderators may be returned at the discretion of the sim's Staff. Disclaimers, Etc. The owners, administrators, and moderators of Incantre reserve the right to manage the sim as they see fit. All members are expected to maintain high standards of respect for one another within the sim and its associated groups. Any unnecessary aggressiveness, verbal and/or emotional abuse, harassment, or overtly lewd behavior will not be tolerated. While all members here are adults, the sim and associated groups are open to all in our community and no one should be targeted so as to be made to feel unwelcome at any time. All content posted herein is the intellectual property of the owners, administrators, and moderators of Incantre unless otherwise indicated. Under no circumstances should copyrighted materials from other sources be used within Incantre or its associated groups without the express permission of the content's legal owner. Category:Rules Category:Renting Category:OOC Information